


All Is Fair

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Death Eaters, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Regulus, Good Severus Snape, HEA, Injury, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morally Grey Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: All is fair and love and war. Much to Voldemort’s dismay, but to the benefit of Severus and Regulus.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/James Potter, Severus Snape/Regulus Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Regulus Black Fest 2020





	All Is Fair

  
”Be always gentle; every heart hides wounds that never bleed.”

”Maybe I deserve someone else, but I always wanted you.”

Kreacher the house-elf Aparated straight into Severus Snape’s living room. The man was sitting in his chair, drinking his evening tea and reading— just as he did every evening, or at least tried to. The pop of the elf nearly made him jump out of his skin. His wards should not allow such a thing, and yet there the elf was. The creature stared at him; it's grey eyes judging him.

”So you're who Master Regulus loves? Not much to look at you dirty half-blood. Master needs your help.”

Severus snarled, ”How did you get in here? Who sent you?” He pointed his wand at the house-elf.

The creature’s eye’s widened, ”Master Regulus sent me, Master Severus, I believe, Ithink he is dying.”

All else was no longer critical at those words; he said to the elf, ”You will take me to him... Now!” 

Severus thought for a second and then bolted from the room to grab some potions. Blood replenishing could help, as could something for pain, fever reducer, and whatever else he had on hand. The elf was still standing there; his grey eyes narrowed and sharp.

”We must be going Master is very sick.”

”I just wanted to grab potions to try and help him...”

The elf was likely older than Severus’s mother—possibly even his grandparents. He, creature or not, was not to be trifled with. He reached quietly for the house-elf's small hand. He would never be able to get over the stomach-turning feeling of Aparation of any kind. It felt as if his limbs and organs themselves were bound up for the tiniest amount of time and then released.

He never chooses to Aparate unless he has to. Severus went straight to where Regulus lay. The man’s forehead was soaked with sweat, curls stuck to his face, but when he saw Severus, the Black heir smiled. 

”You came.” Whispered Regulus, his bright blue looking even larger than usual. Thick black lashes framed them. ”I worried you wouldn't.”

”How could I not?” Said Severus as he took his lover’s hand.

Regulus muttered, ”We fought last time we spoke.”

”It doesn't matter Reg. A stupid fight is just a silly fight. Let me help you, love. What happened to you?”

”I shouldn't tell you,” and Regulus turned away from him. ”It might get you hurt, Sev.”

“Regulus Black I am not scared of a little danger,” Severus said softly though his tone also firm. Desperate to try and make his own feelings clear, but also not to voice them. “Tell–me–please so I can help you love.” Severus brushed Regulus’s sweaty hair out his face, and he leaned over the other man and brushed his thin lips against his forehead.

”I found something about the dark lord—something to stop him.” Whispered Regulus knowing that he might be bringing about his own doom, but he was dying anyway what did it matter? And doing so he might be saving Severus’s soul as well. ”This was the payment of sorts—I guess for trying to do that.”

”What happened?” Severus asked who cared little about anything but saving Regulus. ”You need to honest with me—now.”

”The dark lord asked me if he could borrow a house-elf and I loaned him Kreacher, he tortured him, Severus. Made him drink poison and then left him there to die.

He was hiding something away as he did so. Kreacher was able to save himself, but foolish me thought I should go and find out what it exactly was.” Regulus started to cough, and Severus swore he saw blood in it. “So I had Kreacher take me there—to retrieve it—to figure out what it was. I think it's a Horcrux, Sev. I believe the blasted wizard created a Horcrux!”

”Let me see it—Reg—I might know someone who can help us figure out what it is for sure. If it's what you think it is—destroy it.”

Regulus hissed, ”So you are working for Dumbledore? You are a double agent?”

”Is that a problem, Regulus?” Severus said, his hand tugging without at his own hair. ”I can obliviate you after I try to save you if that is the case.”

Regulus snarled at him, ”How dare you suggest that I would have a problem with it? Why must you always be so paranoid, Severus? I would not have told you about it if I did not trust you. I ask you to do the same.”

”Do you understand my reason for worry, Regulus?”

”Severus, I am not likely to make it until morning, and it is not as if I can walk straight into St Mungos with the dark mark on my arm.” He said with weariness. ”So it matters little me what you have done to protect Lily Potter—I know you still love her. And I know you will never stop doing such a thing.”

”Madam Pomfrey would treat you Regulus; we can buy it with whatever Voldemort turned into a Horcrux for them to help you, but you have to give whatever it is you found.”

”Kreacher, give it to Severus.” He coughed.

Kreacher handed Severus something he thought he would never see—Slytherin’s locket. It shined brightly in his hand. Of course, someone like Voldemort would use something like this as a Horcrux.

Severus snapped at the house-elf, ”Take your master to Hogwarts I will follow.”

Kreacher nodded and Aparated Regulus, Severus followed after. He arrived with a crack and saw Dumbledore standing over Regulus—wand pointed at the younger wizard.

”He’s own our side!” Shouted Severus fear made his heart feel as if someone had wrapped their hand around it. As if something was sucking the life out of him where he stood. ”He’s found the information to bring down the dark lord! He needs help and medical treatment. I will do anything for you to help him.”

Another house elf stood next to Dumbledore wearing a pink pillowcase. The headmaster turned to the elf, ”Go get Madam Pomfrey, Mimi. Tell her she has a very sick patient.”

Dumbledore then turned to his former student now spy, ”Now Severus do mind handing me whatever it is you have that will help us win the war?”

It was lightly raining, but Severus barely felt it hit his skin. Nothing else mattered besides Regulus. ”Not until Madam Pomfrey is here.”

A few minutes later—though it felt like hours—to Severus at least. Madam Pomfrey was there with a gurney for Regulus. She asked the men, ”What happened to him?”

”Dark magic, creatures and Merlin knows what else.” Snapped Severus, ”Now can we please get him inside and out of the rain?”

The healer nodded and took the Black heir with her back into the castle. Dumbledore reached out for Severus and gripped his arm tightly, ” you forget something, Severus.”

Severus pulled out the locket from his cloak pocket and slammed it in his hand, ”It’s a Horcrux, now I would like to make sure the man I love doesn't die. If that's okay with you?”

”Do understand that this doesn't change your position, Severus.” Said Dumbledore. ”We still need to keep Harry Potter and therefore, Lily safe.”

” You're not losing your spy, Albus; you don't have to worry about such thing!” Severus snapped. ”Now I am going to help Madam Pomfrey try to save Regulus.”

********************************

Sirius Black waited in Dumbledore’s office—he clutched tightly at the arms of his chair. The headmaster had said he had someone essential for him to meet, someone who cared a great deal for him. Sirius tried to ignore the feeling as if a rock was sitting in his stomach. He was after the death of Bellatrix at the end of the war was one of only two members of his family left alive.

Though his chosen family was vast and great. James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Alice and Frank. Though Peter had tried his best to ruin it—the rat was a traitor. A spy against the dark lord had been the one to find that out—in the process saving the Potters, and Merlin only knew who else. Unfortunately, said spy turned out to be Snape, or better known as Snivellus. Sirius did not like owing that wretched man anything. He didn't care what anyone said—Snape still should not be trusted.

He turned and faced the door as it opened, and standing in the doorway was Regulus, his brother, his brother was alive! Merlin! If Dumbledore had them meet it meant Regulus had changed sides, but next to him was-wait-no. It could not be! Merlin of all people, why did it have to be him? He held Regulus’s hand as well.

Sirius snarled, ”Snape how long in Merlin’s name have you be fucking my brother? You stupid snake!”

Regulus laughed, ”All you have to say, brother? Severus saved my life, and from what I heard yours as well—or at least your freedom. You should be kinder to the man who helped you and me.”

Sirius forgot all about Snape instantly launching himself at his baby brother.Long ago he had thought he had lost his brother, his baby brother, to he who must not be named, and then later to death and yet he was alive.

”I missed you brother.” Sirius cried out. ”I have missed you so much.”

Regulus hugged him back and said, ”And I missed you, brother. But never the less you will not treat my husband as you have if you want anything to do with me that is. Severus and I are family. Whether you like it or not. I will spend the rest of my life with him, whether you like it or not. I may not be overly keen on the idea of Remus Lupin, but I will accept him because you love him, and I expect you to do the same.”

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and said softly, ”I will be respectful if he can do the same.”

Regulus whispered into Sirius’s ear, ”And I am the one who does the fucking brother, just a little punishment for the time I walked in on you with Margaret whatever her name is and Marlene.”

Sirius gagged visibly at the picture his brother put in his mind. He didn't need to think about that, about his brother and Snape doing anything—no matter which was giving and which was taking.

Regulus stood next to Severus who may have whispered, ”what did you say?”

Regulus whispered it in Severus’s ear, who then proceeded to laugh at what his husband said.

Sirius wanted to punch the stupid grin off of Snivy's stupid face. He held it in muttering to himself it could be worse, it could be worse, it could be a Malfoy like who Narcissa had married.

And his mother at least was rolling in her grave, her precious Regulus was not only gay—but with a half-blood—a son of a muggle to boot. There were worse things than Reg with Snivy, at least now he could tell James he lost his bet on whether or not Snape was in love with Lily. Because it seemed if the way the man looked at Regulus—as if the man hung the moon and was his very centre of gravity that was not the case.


End file.
